How Ginny Became A Riddle
by BriMalfoy
Summary: We all know the story of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets with our dear young Ginny Weasley, but what you don’t know is that it was all just a cover up.  What if Ginny was a Riddle
1. Princess Riddle

HOW GINNY BECAME A RIDDLE

We all know the story of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets with our dear young Ginny Weasley, but what you don't know is that it was all just a cover up.

Almost 15 years ago a very pregnant Molly Weasley in was labor. A most joyous time in any woman's life, if you weren't two months early, however Molly was. After giving birth to the first female Weasley in over a hundred years the young babe died after only living a mere 10 minutes.

Aurther and Molly sat in the hospital room at St. Mungos mourning their dead daughter. At midnight a very unexpected visitor came to see them, Lucius Malfoy apparted directly into the room.

"The Dark Lord has a proposition for you" Lucius began "He has just attacked the baby Harry Potter and is too weak to take care of his daughter."

Suddenly a bundle of pink of blankets appeared in his arms. He looked down at the babe and smiled. "Princess" he whispered and with another nod of the head the baby appeared in the arms of Molly Weasley. The baby in which was her own had disappeared.

"You are to raise her as your own. Love her, care for her, and by Merlin if you hurt one hair on her head, I will kill you all." Said Lucius as he reached into his robes and produced a large bag of gold. He through it to Arthur, "This should help you along, she is a Princess after all, and don't worry that bag of gold will never run out."

And with that Lucius Malfoy was gone, and after that second the baby began to cry.

"Arthur I don't care who this little girl is or was, she is mine now." Molly began cooing to the babe in attempt to quiet her. "She will be out little Ginevra Molly Weasley." She continued. However in the back of Arthur's mind he couldn't help but add

"_**Riddle"**_

Its early in the morning of September first and little Ginny just loved the dream she just had. She was putting the Cruciatus Curse on Draco because he didn't do her fathers' orders correctly. Oh, yes young Ginny knew who her _real _father was. He ofter came to her in her dreams. He came almost everynight teaching, comforting, just wanting to be a father to her.

The first night he came she was about a month old. She sat in her baby crib screaming and crying her eyes out. The Weasley morons were trying a new baby technique of letting them cry to try and calm themselves down. The biggest load of dung Voldermort ever heard. He knew Ginevra was a powerful witch even as a baby but what most people didn't know was that, he and Ginevra shared a link almost similar to the one he and Harry would share in years to come. Although the link between his daughter and himself was intentional it also worked differently than his and Harry's would. Voldermort and Ginny would create a type of dream world almost like apparting in a dream. Ginny's body could be sitting right in front of you but her mind and soul could be miles away. That's how she connected with her father she had daddy daughter time with him daily. She never saw him as a mere soul for he was much more than that to her. She could always see what he once was and that was the father she would interact with. The very first night he went to her and brought her back with him after listening to her wail for comfort for two bloody hours; he sang a song to her that his Mum use to to sing to him and her mum to her. The Song Of Salzar Slytherin. To most of course it sounded like hissing snakes but to those prify to Parsltongue it sounded like a beautiful love song of power, pride, family, and love.

And this is where our story begins...


	2. Riddling Dreams

_**Riddeling Dreams**_

Its early in the morning of September first and little Ginny just loved the dream she just had. She was putting the Cruciatus Curse on Draco because he didn't do her fathers' orders correctly. Oh, yes young Ginny knew who her _real _father was. He ofter came to her in her dreams. He came almost everynight teaching, comforting, just wanting to be a father to her.

The first night he came she was about a month old. She sat in her baby crib screaming and crying her eyes out. The Weasley morons were trying a new baby technique of letting them cry to try and calm themselves down. The biggest load of dung Voldermort ever heard. He knew Ginevra was a powerful witch even as a baby but what most people didn't know was that, he and Ginevra shared a link almost similar to the one he and Harry would share in years to come. Although the link between his daughter and himself was intentional it also worked differently than his and Harry's would. Voldermort and Ginny would create a type of dream world almost like apparting in a dream. Ginny's body could be sitting right in front of you but her mind and soul could be miles away. That's how she connected with her father she had daddy daughter time with him daily. She never saw him as a mere soul for he was much more than that to her. She could always see what he once was and that was the father she would interact with. The very first night he went to her and brought her back with him after listening to her wail for comfort for two bloody hours; he sang a song to her that his Mum use to to sing to him and her mum to her. The Song Of Salzar Slytherin. To most of course it sounded like hissing snakes but to those privy to Parsltongue it sounded like a beautiful love song of power, pride, family,

Its early in the morning of September first and Ginny just loved her dream, she was putting the crucio curse on Draco Malfoy. Why you may ask well it really didn't matter to her, she just was.

After waking up from her dream Ginny just sat on her bed and thought of her family. She knew the other Weasley baby the true Weasley baby had died, what happened to her body she had no idea. She was also grateful the Weasley's took such good care of her. She loved Molly Weasley like a mother, partly because she didn't have any information on who her birth mother was. As for Aruthur Weasley she only ever called him Daddy or Dad _never ever _Father. With him she was just one out of the seven. Even though she was the youngest and only girl she was treated as though she was one of the boys.

Even as a young child when Voldermort would enter Ginny's mind and bring her among the Death Eaters he would treat her as the Princess he insisted she was. She was never required to bow in his presence but did so anyway to show how much respect she has for him as not only her father but also her Dark Lord. He didn't want her to call him Dark Lord because she wasn't lowly like a Death Eater. She was his daughter so she called him Father or her personal Dark Father, which he thought to be hilarious.

After getting dressed for the first day of school its know time for everyone to leave for the train. While in her father's blue Muggle Ford Ginny is sitting between Ron and Harry. She had grown use to Ron and liked having him as a brother, but Harry she hated him to Hades and back ten times. She just couldn't help but blame him for what her father was, a mere soul, not even a true human; and she hated him for it. However she was under strict orders to think of him as heaven on earth.

One ray of dark sunshine in her other wise bleak life Ginny saw Old Lucius at the book store during the oaf Lockheart's book signing. Of course she acted like he was the devil and Draco his spaw when he verbally attacked Harry, almost threw up in her mouth when he called her Harry's "little girlfriend", and wanted to scream she Voldermort's daughter just so she could go with Malfoy, but she didn't.

She was interested to know weather or not Draco knew who she really was and with one quick look of the eyes she knew that he didn't. She also had to remember not to smile when Lucius added a small present to her cauldron after picking up her books.

AS of now Ginny and Hermione are sharing a compartment on the train and to any who looked they would believe Ginny was sleep. However she just opened her link to her father. As of now Ginny is sitting amongst the Death Eaters.


	3. Yes Father

Yes Father

AS of now Ginny and Hermione are sharing a compartment on the train and to any who looked they would believe Ginny was sleep. However she just opened her link to her father. As of now Ginny is sitting amongst the Death Eaters.

"Ginevra" Voldermort stretched out his hands to embrace her. She rushed down the aisle with Death Eaters on both sides. AS she rushed pass them they all fell on bended knee. When she reached the raised platform her father was seated upon she gave one of her lowest curtsies. Voldermort's mischievous brpwn eyes danced around her the entire time. "Dark Father, Your Highness" her voiced soft and sweet rang through out the entire room. When she raised from her curtsy she jumped into his arms and barried her head into his chest.

"AWWW my Princess" he kissed the top of her head and she settled down to sit comfortably on his knee. Despite what anyone said Voldermort insisted upon treating Ginevra like _his little Princess_. In which he did most often.

Lucius came from his place to the right and behind the throne of Voldermort. He knelt before his Lord and Princess.

"Dark Princess" Lucius said before kissing her hand.

"God-Father" she whispered in his head while outwardly she simply acknowledged him with a slight nod of the head.

"good" both Lucius and Voldermort whispered back into her mind

Lucius stood up in a spectacular wave of robes to face the Death Eaters.

"Death Eaters please stand with me and help me welcome our Dark Princess to her first year at Hogwarts. A new generation of Darkness is forming. Now join me in that celebration." Bellowed Lucius

The room erupted with cheer but once Lucuis kneeled the room quieted and everyone else kneeled as well before the Royal Darkness.

"Now Ginny Gin as much as I would like for you to be a Slytherin like me I want you to be sorted into Gryfindor" Voldermort told his only Heir

"I refuse to be a bloody Griff father" she replied

"Ginevra you will do as I say or I will use the Imperious Curse to ensure I get what I want."

"You wouldn't"

"Yes, I would"

"Fine, but how do I tell the Sorting Hat which house I want to be in?"

"That's just it. Tell him you want to be in Gryfindor. You choose, just like Harry did last year."

"You mean he was suppose to be a Slytherin"

"He is more like us than you can every imagine that's why you must watch him so closely."

"Yes Father.

"Now you must return, that filthy Mudblood is attempting to wake you."

"Yes Father"

And with a snap of VOldermorts fingers Ginny was back in the compartment with Hermione.


	4. FOR I HAVE SEEN IT

re-cap

"Now you must return that filthy Mudblood is attempting to wake you."

"Yes Father"

And with a snap of Voldermorts fingers Ginny was back in the compartment with Hermione.

**FOR I HAVE SEEN IT**

"Ginny you must wake up were at Hogsmead." Cried Hermione in attempt to wake Ginny while she shook her.

"I am awake Hermione, thank you"

She looked around the compartment

"Where are Ron and Harry?" she asked

_There flying above them in a blue ford car _

"Probably sitting with Dean and Seamus."

"Well lets hurry I'm eager to know which house you will be sorted into, most likely Gryfindor."

"Will see Hermione, will see"

Ginny made her way to the first years boats and chose an empty one and when ever someone would come near _her _boat she would glare them away.

Soon a very pale girl with hair stopping at her waist that had amazing eyes that drew her in. The were a vivid blue almost grey but when she looked again the were purple. Ginny was stuck in awe she wondered if Malfoy had a daughter she didn't know about. This girl looked just like Narcissa. Before Ginny could get a word in the girl had climbed into the boat and it started moving towards the castle.

"Hi I'm Luna, and no I'm not a Malfoy"

She spoke in a heavenly dream like voice.

"I'm Ginny and are you a Leginimens or something"

"No Ginevra, I'm a seer. Plus I doubt anyone could open your mind you have a very powerful mind block."

"How could you know I have a mind block if your not a Leginimens?"

"Well I'm able to enter people thoughts and communicate with them telepathically, I normally do it to scare the pants of people."

" I know this might sound weird but can a third person hear the thoughts we share if they already have a conection with us?"

"With your natural mind block and my powers I doubt even your Father could break through"  
"Oh my dad is nothing special"  
"Ginevra I have Seenmany years into the future, you and your father will do many great things for our world."

"Luna, I think you and I will be great friends"  
'We will for I have Seen it"

The boat came to a stop and Luna and Ginny get out and head to the sorting feast.


	5. IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH

"The boat came to a stop and Luna and Ginny get out and head to the sorting feast.

Once out of the boats all of the students were sent to a classroom while the other students were seated and prepared for them.

"Ginevra which house do you believe you will be sorted into?"

"Well" Ginny began in a barely audible whisper so no one could hear her. "I want to be in Slytherin like Father, however he wants me to be sorted into Gryffindor so I can be closer to Harry Potter."

"That is understandable; one must be friends with their enemies."

"what about you Luna?"

"Well both of my parents were in Ravenclaw, but I must say I am rather brave. You must be to be a Seer and to willing join your 'enemy' when your suppose to be a daughter of the light."

"That is so true Luna, if were sorted the same place I hope we will be room mates." She looked around the room at the other girls. "Most of these girls look daft."

"If you want it bad enough, you will have it Princess"

"Oh don't you dare call me Princess, were Dark Sisters"

"We are….." began Luna

"For you have Seen it?" finished Ginevra

"You will see in due time"

The door to the classroom open and in walked Professor McGonagall

"First years follow me, you are to be sorted now."

Luna and Ginny waited patiently while the names were called

"Luna Lovegood" called McGonagall

Luna walked up to the hat and sat down with her eyes closed. After a few minutes the hat cried

"Gryffindor"

Luna took the hat off smiled and winked at Ginny and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ginevra Weasley"

Ginny walked onto the stage and the hat was placed onto her head.

"Weasley huh?" asked the hat. "You might have red hair and the Weasley name but you have your Fathers spirit and his blood. His determination runs through you, your are and should be Slytherin's Princess but you want to please your Father also"

"I please no one but myself" Ginny told the hat

"Then what shall I do with you Princess Riddle?"

"You will do as I ask and place me in Gryffindor"

"If that is what you wish"

"It is"

"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat for all to hear

Ginny took of the hat and sat beside Luna at the Gryffindor table. At the head table Albus Dumbledore stood up

"Let the feast begin"

After everyone at their fill they were escorted to there dormitories. Luna and Ginny were roommates. Their other two roommates were Amber Smith and Ashley Greene. After unpacking and getting situated the girls turned in for a good nights sleep.

At midnight their was a song being sang, Voldermort wanted to see Ginny and she him. She gladly opened the connection between her and her Fathers world.


	6. Bring Her To Me

BRING HER TO ME!

At midnight their was a song being sang, Voldermort wanted to see Ginny and she him. She gladly opened the connection between her and her Fathers world.

"Father!" cried Ginny as she made her way into her fathers arms.

"My daughter, how are you?"

"I am better now."

"Tell me, which house were you sorted into?"

"Gryffindor, Father."

"Excellent and how is it so far?"

"Simply wonderful."

Lucius Malfoy apparted into the room

"Aw, Lucius, did you bring her?"

"Yes, Narcissa should be her momentarily."

"Good"

"Narcissa, what is Mrs. Malfoy coming for?"

"Well Ginny Lucius is your God-Father and Narcissa his wife now I know you have a Mother of sorts, but I wanted you to have a Mother to train you along in the ways of the Dark Ladies"

"Oh"

"I have asked Narcissa to come tonight because I will establish her as god-mother. You and her will meet for one hour three times a week for training."

"Yes, Father"

"Now tell me have you made any friends?"

"Oh yes Luna, she is my roommate. She knew who I was, who I really am and she knows of you too father."

"How?"

"She is a Seer"

"Bring her to me"

"I'm sorry?"

"Bring the Seer you call Luna to me."

"Father she is my friend my one true friend."

"I just want to meet her, if she is who she says she is then I have been waiting a long time to meet her. Now bring her to me at once"

"Yes, sir"


	7. Princesses Dont Stutter

Ginny broke away from her connection she and her Father were sharing and woke up in her bed in Gryffindor Tower.

_What does Father want to see Luna for?_

She made sure to put up all of her mind blocks to ensure her Father couldn't tell that she was questioning him. She might be his daughter, Dark Princess, and the Heir of Slytherin but she wasn't dumb. She knew her Father and the powers he possessed even as a spirit.

_And what did he mean by if she is who he thinks she is he has been waiting for her?_

Ginny climbed out of her bed and tip toed over to Luna's bed.

"Luna" Ginny whispered

"Luna, wake up"

"I am awake Ginevra"

"Oh, well, um I need to talk to you."

She got up and the two of them walked down to the Common Room.

"What is the matter Ginny?"

"Its my Father, he wants, he um wants"

"Ginevra Princess don't stutter, get on with it. What does our Lord want?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes, he wishes that I bring you to him"

"Well then we must not keep him waiting"

"You will willingly go to see him"

"Yes, I have waited a long time to meet the man behind some of my most powerful visions."

"Ok, to make the connection to him the two of us must make our own connection."

Luna nodded. Her and Ginny both closed their eyes and open up their connection to each other.

_Are you ready Luna?_

Ginny spoke to Luna inside her head

_Yes, I am ready_

_Tell your body to lay down on the couch so if any find us, they will believe we are simply sleep._

Both Ginny and Luna's bodies stretched out on the couch and looked to be peacefully sleeping

_Ok Luna its going to feel like your soul is leaving your body, but don't worry you will be fine_

_I know I will be fine Ginevra you would never hurt me_

I Just hope my Father wont

Ginny started singing the Song of Salazar Slytherin and after a few verses they were connected with The Dark Lord.

When Ginny and Luna got their bearings Lucius lead then to where Voldermort was seating upon his throne. Ginny stepped out in front of Luna and curtsied so low to the ground she looked as if she was sitting.

"I have brought her Father,"

Ginny stepped back behind Luna

"Father, this is Luna Lovegood"

There was silence for a matter of minutes. Most people when they get in front of Voldermort bow in his presence, but Luna was standing up straight as a nail and making no attempt to bow.

_Luna, you must bow to him. Please Luna I do not wish for him to harm you_

Ginny whispered through the connection she and Luna share

"You do not bow to me, why?" Voldermort asked calmly but with force

"I do not bow to those who are not as powerful as I" she simply stated

_Luna!!! No what are you doing!!!!_

Ginny screamed to her

"Is that so?" asked Voldermort

"The very truth"

"Then I must say, welcome Cassandra; I have been waiting a long time."

"As have I, oh and Aphrodite sends her love"


	8. BLOODLINE OF CASSANDRA

_BLOODLINE OF CASSANDRA_

_I know I will be fine Ginevra you would never hurt me_

I Just hope my Father wont

Ginny started singing the Song of Salazar Slytherin and after a few verses they were connected with The Dark Lord.

When Ginny and Luna got their bearings Lucius lead then to where Voldermort was seating upon his throne. Ginny stepped out in front of Luna and curtsied so low to the ground she looked as if she was sitting.

"I have brought her Father,"

Ginny stepped back behind Luna

"Father, this is Luna Lovegood"

There was silence for a matter of minutes. Most people when they get in front of Voldermort bow in his presence, but Luna was standing up straight as a nail and making no attempt to bow.

_Luna, you must bow to him. Please Luna I do not wish for him to harm you_

Ginny whispered through the connection she and Luna share

"You do not bow to me, why?" Voldermort asked calmly but with force

"I do not bow to those who are not as powerful as I" she simply stated

_Luna!!! No what are you doing!!!!_

Ginny screamed to her

"Is that so?" asked Voldermort

"The very truth"

"Then I must say, welcome Cassandra; I have been waiting a long time."

"As have I, oh and Aphrodite sends her love"

Ginny rushed forward to where Luna and her Father were standing.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Language Ginevra, Princess don't use such words"

"Then explain what is happening, why have you been waiting for Luna?"

"I think we all should have a seat, for this story might take some time" said Luna

Voldemort nodded his head snapped his fingers and chairs and table appeared. The three of them sat down with Lucius standing between his Lord and Princess.

"Many years ago there was a prophecy made to our Lord. 'The greatest Seer anyone has ever seen will be reborn. Born to not just a commoner seeking fame but of blood so pure that has carried this secret from the beginning. From Mother to Daughter on down only one child be born a baby girl with hair so fair, eyes so lovely, skin so perfect, beauty so real, but never spoken out of her mouth. Her mother more powerful than her master, yet she will show him respect, she will become soul sisters with the Heir and help lead the world into new understanding. She will be named from the sky and stars, she will be the blood of Cassandra." Said Luna

"My mother made the prophecy to our Lord when they first met in the boats on the way to castle their first day here."

"So when I told you I met a Seer you knew it was Luna?"

"Yes, her mother was a great friend of mine as will Luna be to you."

"No we will be more than friends, we will be Soul Sisters, just as her mother Prophesied"

"I'm sorry to interrupt my Lord and Princess but Narcissa is to arrive soon."

"Ah yes, add Luna to the training as well."

He waved his hand and Lucius bowed to him

"Come girls follow me."


	9. Cassandra's Manor

Both Luna and Ginny followed Lucius down the hall. After walking for a few minutes they reached a door, upon Lucius opening it both Ginny and Luna were staring back at a very beautiful woman.

"I present to you my wife and your teacher in the Art of Dark Ladies, Narcissa Black Malfoy" said Lucius

"The Blood Line of Cassandra, I show you my respect." Narcissa did a small curtsy for Luna. "My Princess, you have my heart, my honor, and my loyalty."

"Mrs. Malfoy please I am but a child."

"Never, denounce who your really are Princess. You are to carry yourself as a Princess, grandchild of Salazar Slytherin himself, and daughter of the purest blood. Even if know one knows and they simply believe you to be a Weasley, you still know the truth. Now let the training begin"

That training with on for hours, days, weeks, months and years, and finally according to Narcissa Luna and Ginny had become true Dark Ladies, Narcissa couldn't be more proud. However at the end of their training session there would be a huge dinner party for all the future Death Eaters, and this party would serve as the perfect time to announce Ginny's place in the Dark Lord's heart. Ginny was all set for this party. After she and Luna both failed to get the prophecy globe from Harry, not that it was their job. Plus another boring year of Hogwarts, everyone stressing over how they did on their OWLs, and Draco Malfoy pestering her for being a part of the family the Dark Lord, his Lord, placed her in, she was ready for her true self to be out in the open. So the countdown began.

For the last month of summer holidays Ginny had been staying with Luna at her mother's family's Manor in Ireland.

"So Gin are you looking forward to next year."

"No, Luna, not in the least I think that Sixth Year will be the most boring of them all."

"Well, don't look towards it then"

Luna ducked her head under the Teen Witch magazine she had been reading while the two of them laid on the grass by her favorite pond on the property.

"What do you know that I don't Dearest Looney?"

"Lots, your Majesty"

"Luna" Ginny said in harsh tone

"Ginevera" she replied in an equally light tone

"I hate you at times"

"Why?"

"Because its so hard to stay mad at you"

"I know, its part of my charm."

The girls both began laughing, they enjoyed being in the sunlight so much they transfigured their clothes into swimwear. After hours of soaking in the sun Ginny noticed a black dot blocking her sun.

"Luna is that one your owls?"

She looked towards where Ginny was pointing.

"Yes, that's Midnight"

The owl swopped down dropped two enveoples in Ginny's lap and left.

"Who are the letters from Gin?"

Ginny opened the one with her name on it, then read the second which bore Luna's name

"Hogwarts, we wont need to worry about Sixth Year. We have been advanced to Seventh Year"

"Told you" was all Luna said

After a few more hours in the sun the girls were getting tired.

"Luna, what time is it?"

"I don't know?"

She snapped her fingers twice and a House Elf appeared.

"Mistress of Cassandra's blood, how can I assist you?"

"What is the time Blinken, please?

"The time is nearly six oclock in the afternoon my Mistress."

"Oh, good Lord we are running so late. Blinken go to our rooms and set out our outfits for the Dark Party would you please."

"As you wish Mistress"

"Thank you Blinken"

And with a 'pop' Blinken was gone.

"Luna I do say you treat your House Elves rather nicely. You say please and thank you and everything."

"Well they have feelings too you know. Plus Bliken has been nothing but nice to me since I was born he has always taken care of me. And lastly I _am _a nice person Ginevra."

"So nice that you turned Pansy Parkinson into a pansie flower."

"She was much nicer as a flower and you know it"

"Whatever help you sleep at night."

"Oh stop this nonsense, we have a party to get ready for."

Both Luna and Ginny got up and headed for the house. They took long bubble baths and got ready for what would be a most interesting night for EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
